Vous avez appelé le dieu de la mort?
by Miss Poulpy
Summary: Par ce qu'il faut s'attendre à tout lorsqu'on invoque Shinigami-sama. Ou parce que je suis cinglée et que ce truc n'a pas lieu d'être…


Salut les amis, ça fait un bail. Me tapez pas, j'ai une offrande de paix. Voici un petit délire qui a surgi dans mon esprit entre deux exercices ce matin pendant les cours. On sort du fandom One Piece (je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour le recueil pour l'instant et ma longue histoire avance lentement mais surement et sera postée une fois achevée (traduction : dans un long moment vu ma vitesse d'escargot))

Disclaimer : Bleach et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Spoilers : Aucun normalement, sinon c'est que vous n'êtes pas très avancés dans ces séries donc il va falloir aller geeker lecture de scan ou animé (tome 14 chapitre 122 pour Naruto (j'ai le bouquin sous les yeux), vers la cinquantaine d'épisode pour Bleach pour les personnages si je me souviens bien(je vais pas me retaper l'animé merci bien))

* * *

 _ **Vous avez appelé le dieu de la mort ?**_

Dans une région reculée du monde se trouve les pays élémentaires où vivent encore des personnes appelées ninjas. Zoomons donc un peu dessus et plus particulièrement sur le village caché de Konoha au cœur du pays du feu. Ce village est en ce moment même en train de subir une invasion par les ninjas des villages cachés d'Oto et de Suna. Nous allons plus particulièrement nous intéresser au combat entre Hiruzen Sarutobi (alias le troisième Hokage) et Face de Serpent *tousse*, pardon Orochimaru, même s'il s'agit plutôt d'un combat entre le troisième Hokage contre ses maîtres et prédécesseurs : Hashirama et Tobirama Senju, tous deux forcés au combat à cause de la technique de l'Edo Tensei.

Le combat faisait rage dans la cage pourpre remplie d'un arbre géant suite à une technique mokuton du premier Hokage. Le plus vieil Hokage (physiquement parlant) décida donc d'utiliser son dernier atout et exécuta donc, sous l'œil de son invocation Enma et de ses ennemis, les signes suivant : Serpent, Cochon, Mouton, Lapin, Chien, Rat, Coq, Cheval, Serpent.

Comme par magie, un Senkaimon apparaît devant Orochimaru. Les portes s'ouvrent puis un immense brouillard se lève. Personne n'arrive à distinguer la silhouette franchissant les portes, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci disparaissent de la même manière qu'elles étaient apparues, puis que le brouillard retombe.

De dos à Hiruzen, on pouvait remarquer que la personne était un homme de petite taille. Il avait les cheveux blancs comme la neige, portant un Shihakushō noir ainsi qu'un haori blanc par-dessus, sur lequel on pouvait lire le chiffre dix en japonais. On pouvait également observé la présence d'un katana dans son dos.

Orochimaru observait ce qu'il prenait pour un enfant en face de lui. Et pour cause, malgré la posture sérieuse et les yeux fermés de la personne en face de lui, on pouvait observer ses traits juvéniles accentués par sa petite taille. Le ninja invocateur de serpents ne pu donc se retenir plus longtemps. Et il éclata de rire.

-C'est CA que tu envoies pour me tuer ? La vieillesse ne te fait vraiment pas de cadeau Sensei, tu es tellement sénile que tu m'envoies un gosse.

Hiruzen ne bougeait pas et ne répondit pas plus. Il comptait invoquer le dieu de la mort mais se retrouvait avec un enfant sur les bras. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu foirer dans sa technique ? Cependant, on pouvait voir sur le front du « gosse » une veine sur le point d'éclater, signe de son mécontentement. Il ouvrit donc ses yeux et l'on pu voir l'envie de meurtre briller derrière les iris turquoises. Le jeune homme s'avança vers l'homme reptile.

\- Je suis Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dizième division de la Soul Society, et je suis plus âgé que vous ne pourriez le…

-Bwahaha c'est qu'il si croit le nabot !

La température chute brutalement, le capitaine prend lentement son sabre à la main et regarde son entourage. Le plus vieil homme est figé face à l'envie de meurtre émanant du corps d'Hitsugaya, les deux hommes en armures n'ont aucunes réactions et il n'aperçois rien au fond de leurs yeux, signe de manipulation ou d'hypnose. Puis son regard se tourne vers la quatrième personne aux allures reptiliennes, toujours en train de rire de son physique. Bon, sa journée avait été longue, Matsumoto n'avait une fois de plus pas rempli sa paperasse et il avait dû s'en occuper lui-même. Il était sur le point de retourner à ses quartiers quand le Senkaimon est apparu et qu'il s'est senti comme obligé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre coté. Il n'était donc pas d'humeur et décida donc de réglé le problème de la manière la plus rapide qu'il soit.

\- Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru !

Ce qui semble être une lumière bleue aveuglante surgit de nulle part. Une fois que toutes les personnes eurent récupéré leur capacité à voir de nouveau, elles purent remarquer le jeune homme repartir de la même manière qu'il était arrivé.

Cependant, derrière lui se trouvait Orochimaru immobile, prisonnier d'un bloc de glace. Ce qui semblait pour tous le monde une lumière était en fait un grand dragon de glace qui avait réduit à néant une des plus grande nuisance du monde ninja.

* * *

J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte, ou pas. Hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Et j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Bisoux baveux

Miss Poulpy


End file.
